1. Field
Aspects described herein relate to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device in which cells are connected in a vertical direction, and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, semiconductor memory devices are classified as volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices and static random access memory (SRAM) devices, and non-volatile semiconductor memory devices, such as flash memory devices. As the application of the semiconductor memory devices is extended, the semiconductor memory devices have been significantly improved in terms of the integration degree, operational speed, and electrostatic capacitance.
Among the non-volatile memory devices, the flash memory devices may be classified in terms of circuitry as NAND type flash memory devices in which N cell transistors are serially connected to form a unit string, and a plurality of unit strings are connected in parallel between a bit line and a ground line, and as NOR type flash memory devices in which cell transistors are connected in parallel between a bit line and a ground line.